passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Valzen
Valzen is a large landmass located northeast of Elos. Valzen is mainly the known location of The Darmo civlization. The Darmo migrated here when their ancient home of The Shani Isles was hit by a series of dangerous eruptions of the valcanoes that destroyed their homes. The Darmo's fled on boats most of their race destroyed by the tragedies of the deadly swallowing lava. They eventually landed on the eastern coast of Elos but were immediatly asked to leave by the Milros Elves. The Darmo's left due to their small numbers and inability to stay and risk war. They returned to their ships and sailed along the sea's of eastern Elos for months with many of their people dying from famin and lack of food. Finally they came upon and island that was shortly off the coast of Valzen itself, thus the bountiful Island of Jajzi was found, which they named their word for "Home". (Later the city of Jajzi was founded also called "Home") There the Darmo's began their civilization on Valzen. The area was mostly forest and inhabited by an ancient human race known as the H'wogoi's. Battle for Dominance The H'wogoi's were a tribal race that welcomed the Darmo's with confusion but no hostility. The two races lived in peace untill the chief of the Darmo's daughter was thought to be invading on H'wogoi soil by the newly appointed High General of the H'wogoi's. She was captured and sentenced to death. Nobody fully knows what exactly the Chief's daughter was doing but many believe that she was studying herbs in the wild as was what she was most interested in life. The Chief greatly overcome with grief and anger immediatly sentenced war to the H'wogoi's and with an outraged populace the Darmo's quickly overthrew the largest village and Temple of the H'wogoi's known as Hassa, overnight. In the following few number of months the H'wogoi's were nearly extint due to the severe bloodlust of the Darmo. The Darmo's are largely known for their rage in battle combined with their swiftness and steathily archery make them a horror story for the battlefield. To this day the story of the H'wogoi's is a warning to any races seeking to make war with the Darmo. The horrifying tale of how an entire population that inhabited most of eastern Valzen and was the major race on the Island was completely cleansed from existence is one some think to be tale, but alas it is not. Thus the Darmo because the major race to inhabit Valzen and they began to multiply their numbers very quickly. The Darmo's were the chiefs of Valzen and the lords of battle. But their glorious reign did not last for long. For soon the Milros Elves were sent in expeditions and some of them reached Valzen. Thus the grand Milros Elves began to inhabit southern Valzen. The Forest Blood Wars Very soon after the Milros landed and made a number of towns and populated area's the Darmonian scout known as "Kawitta" discovered the elves town of Maey, she went back to the close village of Sawes which was were the Chief of the time was at residence, he was away from Jazji on an exploration mission. The chief was outraged that his land was being infultrated and immediatly sent an entire army to the town of Maey which was named after Ewardel's high Princess at the time. The elves taken by surprise were defeated quickly. Other towns found out about this tragedy and sent word back to their homeland. A grand fleet sent by Ewardel City landed on the shores of Maey and set up base and rebuilt the town into a city. Thousands of men worked day and night to establish base and set up arms to claim this land as their own. The Darmo's soon found out and began to mount an attack and gain forces to launch another attack, this time led by their Chief they went into battle and fought vigorisly. This battle was known as the Battle for Maey's Heart. In the end the Darmonian forces were eventually defeated and the Chief beheaded at the execution court of Maey. The General of Maey, Lord Alener declared war against the Darmonian forces for launching a bloodthirsty slaughter against the previous settlement of Maey. This is how the long "Forest Blood War" started. This war lasted from 239 A.M. to 02 A.o.P. only to resume in 224 A.o.P. Peace is short lasted with the Darmonian civilization and was only connected because of the World Order of Ewardel desparetly trying to make peace with the Darmo's as the rest of the world was making peace after the Age of Man wars. These peace offers were luckily accepted from Chief Aqhari, but when he passed Chief Ganaji declared war back on the Milros Elves. The war still lasts to this day. Landscape Valzen is mainly inhabited on the eastern side, where it's green and beautiful. Most of the eastern sides are covered in deep fall coloured forests called Jatti'hita or "Wisdom Forsts". The Western sides are centered around the large mountains of Oji. The Oji mountains are deep green as are the western reaches of Valzen. Most of the population of Valzen is located on the eastern side where it's colorful expecially around Mt Hamoi which in Darmonian means "Colorful" Mt. Homoi is covered in the most beautiful tree's in the land, and is a center area to expose the beauty of Al'jzi. Due to the thick forests of Valzen the Darmo have learned extensivly the practice of stealth and are masters of archery and speed.